


Sometimes you just need to cry

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Out of Character, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So sorry if the format is messed up I typed this on my phone since I won't have access to a computer for awhile. I know there are a lot of grammer mistake, but can you please point them out, because I'm still currently learning English and it would be really helpful </p><p>Also Hinata is very OOC in my opinion</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sometimes you just need to cry

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if the format is messed up I typed this on my phone since I won't have access to a computer for awhile. I know there are a lot of grammer mistake, but can you please point them out, because I'm still currently learning English and it would be really helpful 
> 
> Also Hinata is very OOC in my opinion

Hinata didn't understand why couldn't life just be simple, Why can't people live their lives without worry. Crouching by the toilet waiting for the projectile to come. Why do humans have these negative emotions, they're useless and just cause trouble. Anxiety really is terrible. Always being in constant alert, always double thinking. Of course Hinata knows he's not always like this, but sometimes his insecurities get in the way, sometimes volleyball just wasn't enough to shake of the feeling. Sometimes he just had to power through. A terrible feeling sure, but he'll survive tomorrow would be a better day. Maybe Kageyama would toss to him. 

Hinata wishes that everything was alright. He wishes that he was ones of those people who rarely struggled with anxiety, who can stand up right away after they're down, who don't doubt themselves. Once his stomach is emptied out he goes and lays in his bed. The clock reads 2am, usually when these anxiety attacks happened a depressive episode happen they never lasted long a night, A day, Sometimes a week it all just depend how quickly he could recover. He was strong he knows after all he hasn't given up after all that's gotta count for something. He wonders if anyone would be awake at this time, a distraction would be nice. So would sleep, sleep sounds really wonderful. Hinata shuts his eyes hoping that all the crying and puking exhausted him out.

There's still tears running, quiet sobs escaping his mouth. He's glad that his mom and Natsu aren't home. His mom would surely woken up and hour ago when he ran towards the bathroom. His chest just felt so tight, so many emotion contained for so long. Hinata curls in a ball hoping for the feeling to go away. He wants to scream, he wants to just cry like a baby, he just wants to be good enough, to just be alright 

He cries silently at first, but with everything he feels he starts to wail, he tries to contain it, be as quiet as possible. What's the point of crying? What does it fix? Why did he have to be so weak, why couldn't just be good enough. He's worked so hard, so why?


End file.
